Una buena dosis de luz
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Desde esa primera dosis, todo lo enfrentarían juntos... Este fanfic corresponde al día 1O, perteneciente al "Hikari Month" del grupo AoKaga 5x1O, en Facebook. :) [ AoKaga ]


_Ahora paso a dejar el fic que me corresponde, me esmere mucho pues el AU elegido es muy significativo para mi..._

* * *

Día 1O - AU: Visitas al médico. - Advertencias: Hurt & Confort. - MidoKuro. - Teiko's life(?) xD

* * *

Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no pertenecen, solo la historia que a continuación leerán.

* * *

 **"Una buena dosis de luz."**

Sólo había puesto un pie en su nuevo colegio y ya estaba en el suelo de este. Su pulcro uniforme había quedado percudido y eso que evito que se manchara cuando se detuvo por unas hamburguesas mañaneras de camino al lugar.

Gruño en el piso un insulto en inglés y cuando estuvo apunto de arremeter contra quién lo empujo, escucho una disculpa lejana. Levantó la mirada y se encontro con otra, por unos segundos, antes de que desapareciera por un pasillo.

 _Ese azul profundo._

 _Esa sonrisa._

-¿Te encuentras bien? - salió de su ensoñación, para luego sentir cómo le daba un infarto por el susto de observar que había alguien a su lado. -¿Q-quién eres?

-Kuroko Tetsuya, te estaba esperando. - el pequeño peliceleste inexpresivo lo saludo mientras se incorporaba. -Bienvenido a Teiko, Kagami-kun.

.

Teiko era enorme, y el comedor bien abastecido. Para qué mentir, Kagami era lo único que había notado hasta el momento, eso y qué Kuroko no comía pero aquella era otra historia.

-Después del almuerzo tienes que ir al ala izquierda, aula 2-15. - las palabras del peliceleste se perdieron entre el masticar de su comida, el bullicio ligero del comedor y las risas llamativas de un par de muchachos.

-¿Que hace Kurokocchi hasta _allá_? - la chillante voz de un rubio lo hizo mirar de reojo a una mesa que no estaba muy lejos de la que ocupaban.

-Le toca darle la bienvenida a un novato. - los orbes zafiros se sorprendieron al encontrarse con unos rubíes que lo miraban con reprobación.

Ese rapado era el qué lo había arrollado en la mañana y el qué, ahora le sonreía con naturalidad. El muchacho de tez morena parecía querer acercarse donde se encontraban pero en ese momento, el timbre que finalizaba el almuerzo así como la mano del rubio a su lado, se lo impidió.

-Vamos Aominecchi, antes de que Momoicchi o Akashicchi nos vean.

De nueva cuenta Kagami observo al muchacho correr pero no sin antes despedirse con un movimiento de su mano. Que chico más raro era aquel peliazul.

.

Mientras tanto en el ala más alejada de Teiko, Kise batallaba con una difícil misión.

-¡Midorimacchi! - le chillo el rubio que hacía unos segundos se había distraído, haciéndolo creer que tenía la oportunidad perfecta para huir de toda esa tontería, pero Kise tenía ojos detrás de la cabeza. Seguro. -¿A donde crees que vas?

-A clase. - respondió seco, haciéndo brillar sus ojos esmeraldas con decisión. -Esto es una tontería, no sé porque me deje involucrar por ti.

-¿No te quedarás Midorima-kun? - la aparición de un pequeño peliceleste asusto a ambos chicos, pero los dos decidieron reaccionar de distinta forma. Kise fue a organizar todo, Midorima tuvo un infarto en silencio.

-Kuroko, ¿también estás involucrado en esto? - el más alto negó en desaprobación. -Que decepción.

-Será divertido. - ignoro las palabras de su compañero. -Aomine-kun se ve alegre, creo que será su primer beso. - un pequeño sonrojo mancho la clara piel de Kuroko.

-Tonterías- _nanodayo_. - se acomodó sus gafas ocultando la misma reacción de su amigo, en él. -Kise hizo un espectáculo, si los descubren o Akashi se entera.

-No ocurrirá. - el peliverde frustrado, se dio la vuelta para emprender su partida. -Tal vez también de mi primer beso hoy. - comentó el más bajo para luego entrar al salón.

Midorima se detuvo en seco y sin saber la razón (según él) siguió al menor dentro del aula. Tenía su lucky ítem del día, nada malo le ocurriría... Incluso podía irle muy bien.

.

Nunca pensó que fuera complicado encontrar el aula 2-15, y peor cuando no vio más que puerta tras puerta sin ningún alumno al que pudiera preguntarle su ubicación. Gruñó molesto, era su primer día en el colegio y ya lo reprenderían por llegar tarde a clases.

Entonces, escucho los primeros ruidos desde que entró al ala izquierda de Teiko, risitas. La mayoría de chicas, sólo unas cuantas de muchachos. Alzó la vista, encontrándose encima de la puerta un cuadro de madera con el 2-15 tallado en el.

Por fin lo había encontrado.

No dudo en entrar veloz, disculpandose en inglés, por la tardanza. La respuesta fueron más risas, de todos los presentes para ser exactos.

Bueno, a excepción de la chica que en el momento de su llegada compartía un beso con el rubio del almuerzo, pues al parecer había hecho que no le durara el gustito.

Un peliverde lo miraba ceñudo, y el moreno rapado entre sorprendido y alegre, tal vez ¿por verle de nuevo?

-Kagami-kun, llegas tarde. - Kuroko lo atrajo al círculo a sentarse, todos los presentes lo observaron. Varias chicas comenzaron a hablar entre ellas de lo lindo y gracioso que se veía el pelirrojo así confundido.

-Bueno, prosigamos con el juego. - exclamó feliz el rubio ante un nuevo participante y la oportunidad de conseguir el beso perfecto para su mejor amigo.

Tomó la botella que yacía enmedio del irregular círculo de jovencitos animados, captando enseguida la mirada sorprendida de Kagami.

¿Cómo terminó involucrado en un juego de botella?

-¡Kurokocchi con Midarimacchi! - aplaudió emocionado el rubio, el megane enrojeció al ver que en efecto, la boquilla lo señalaba a él.

Kagami y varios de los presentes buscaron con la mirada al peliceleste, y sólo cuando una de las chicas ahí presentes chillo de emoción. El recién llegado no podía quitar la vista de encima, el muchacho que conoció al llegar estaba a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Midorima.

-Midorima-kun, ¿me permites? - le pregunto el menor acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares. -Sólo si tu lo deseas. - le susurro sólo para que él lo escuchara.

Los presentes estaban ansiosos, tanto el rubio y el moreno conocían los sentimientos de Kuroko hacia su otro amigo y por fin sabrían si estos eran correspondidos, las chicas por su parte por fin verían frente a frente lo que leían en fics: amor entre chicos.

Midorima atrajo a Kuroko de la cintura sorprendiendolo (como a todos los presentes), se acercó también aun más,  
a sus labios, deseoso de sentirlos de una buena vez y el menor como si leyera su corazón, se lo concedió.

El cariño que nunca se habían demostrado, apareció en ese su primer beso. Se acariciaron de forma gentil con sus labios hasta que con valentía, Midorima adentró su lengua en la cavidad del menor para danzar de forma seductora con la que ahí se escondía.

Abrumado por tanta emoción, Kuroko termino el beso escondiéndose enseguida en el cuello del megane.

-N-nosotros ya no jugamos. - logró pronunciar Midorima mientras abrazaba más a Kuroko.

Aomine giro en su lugar, dándole la espalda a la escena pero quedando de frente a otra: Kagami se encontraba sonrojado a no más por lo que había visto y se veía sumamente lindo.

Ignorando que se encontraba en la misma situación que el recién llegado, además que por su tono de piel no se notaba mucho aquel sonrojo que sus amigos le habían causado, animó a Kise para que prosiguiera el juego.

Tenía una corazonada.

-Kagamicchi. - le llamó el de orbes dorados. -Te toca.

El pelirrojo miró la botella con el ceño fruncido, ¿enserio lo haría?

Levanto la mirada encontrándose con la mirada zafiro que desde la mañana lo acosaba, la sonrisa de lado de aquel moreno le hizo querer ponerse de pie e irse de ahí lo más rápido posible pero, esos labios lo mantuvieron en su lugar.

-Kise, no lo obligues sino quiere. - le hablo divertido el peliazul al organizador del juego. -No todos están listos.

No había hablado en son de pelea, aunque aquella declaración si que había detonado que un Kagami decidido, girara la botella haciendo que la boquilla apuntara, justo enfrente suyo.

Eso tenía que ser cosa de muy mala suerte, o de la mejor. Midorima desde lejos aún con Kuroko entre sus brazos, comenzó a adivinar el signo de ese nuevo chico, pues todo lo que le ocurría seguramente ya Oha-Asa lo sabía.

El peliceleste por su parte saco su teléfono, pues esperaba ese momento en específico.

-Entonces, ¿quien no esta listo? - le gruño Kagami a su elegido, no es que fuera experto en el tema pero podía arriesgarse a apostar un par de hamburguesas que ese moreno, no había sido besado tantas veces como él por una rubia maestra de baloncesto.

-¿Aominecchi? - lo llamó el rubio, animándole de paso.

-No lo obligue-s... - fue tomado de su camisa callando su burla, se había sorprendido ante el acto pero ver la mirada desafiante de aquel chico sólo lo hizo sonreír en ese torpe beso.

Lo tomo del rostro, causando que Aomine se relajara. Movió sus labios sobre los suyos enseñándole como debía hacerlo, muy pronto el beso tomo forma y la batalla se hizo más fatal. El osado moreno trató de introducir su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de Kagami y este no cedió el paso tan fácil.

Aomine de sujetar la camisa de Kagami, terminó acariciando la piel del cuello de este causando que el sonrojo en su rostro aumentara. El moreno sintió su corazón acelerarse, ¿enserio se debería sentir tan bien besar a un extraño?

Los muchachos estaban tan sumergidos en su momento que no previeron lo que a continuación sucedió.

-¡Que es lo que ocurre aquí! - el grito de una profesora se dejó escuchar. -Todos irán a detención.

Los muchachos salieron veloces por la otra puerta del aula, las chicas gritaban y todos escondían su rostro para no ser reconocidos. Kagami sólo alcanzó a ver la sonrisa de aquel moreno al separarse del beso, luego todo fue dolor.

Kise en su desespero por sacar a su amigo del lugar lo jalo levantándolo de golpe, haciendo que la rodilla de este se estampara en el pómulo del pelirrojo haciendo que cayera y no logrará escapar de la profesora.

.

-Tengo que ir con Kagami-kun. - hablo el peliceleste mientras Midorima le limpiaba la sangre de su nariz. -Yo lo metí en esto.

-Te preocupas mucho por él- _nanodayo_. - el menor sonrió ligeramente ante la muestra de celos del más alto. -Uuh, todavía no entiendo como te lastimaste.

Kuroko guardo silencio tratando de no recordar la escena entre su amigo moreno y el nuevo chico para no delatarse ante el megane.

.

-Rayos, lo atraparon. - se amedrentaba Aomine por lo bajo. Observaba el pasillo contrario de donde su amigo rubio se había marchado para disimular, tal vez podía ayudar al pelirrojo pero... -Si Akashi se entera.

-Daiki. - la voz lo dejó quieto en su sitio, tal vez sólo deliraba y no había nadie detrás suyo.

.

-Maldita sea. - gruñía un pelirrojo a las afueras de la oficina directiva del instituto, era su primer día ahí y ya la iba a conocer.

De pronto vio como tres chicos se acercaban, uno de ellos Aomine, el moreno con el que había compartido un beso y luego le había dejado un rodillazo en la cara. Se cubrió con su suéter cual chico malo para evitar que lo reconociera.

-Si quieres que te trate sin condescendencia alguna, hazte responsable de tus actos. - lo amedrento un pelirrojo bajito. -No quiero al equipo de baloncesto en problemas.

Aomine trataba de articular palabra alguna pero al final denoto frustración y se dejo caer en el asiento, justo a lado de Kagami.

-¿Así quieres que te deje jugar más tiempo? - lo cuestionó el más bajo. -Todavía no te lo ganas.

-Sabes que no es por mi conducta el que no me dejas jugar, ahí estaba Haizaki hace un año jugando más que yo ahora. - le reprochó el moreno con una mueca en su rostro.

Akashi no hablo más, se dio media vuelta y sabiendo que Aomine obedecería le dejó sólo ahí.

-Toma estos dulces Mine-chin, portate bien. - el enorme chico de cabello violeta se despidio del moreno que a pesar de reclamar por ese trato, se quedo sentado en aquel lugar.

Cuando los otros muchachos se marcharon dejando sólo a Aomine, este se estiro en el asiento y al percatarse que el tipo a su lado apenas y se movía, decidió hacerlo él.

-¿Y a ti que te trae por aquí? - trató de mirar por debajo de la apertura que el suéter dejaba a la cabeza de Kagami.

-Nada que te incumba. - aunque trató de hacer sonar su voz distinta, Aomine lo reconoció enseguida.

De un jalón le apartó el suéter de la cara y al comprobar que en efecto, era el dueño de su primer beso no pudo evitar sonreír y unos segundos después soltar una carcajada al ver el enorme moretón en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Si que te di un buen golpe.

-Idiota. - le respondió, recuperando de paso su suéter de un movimiento.

-Vale, lo siento. - le sonrió sincero, Kagami no pudo evitar girar el rostro ante esa sonrisa. -No quería dejarte tirado ahí.

-Lo sé, tu novio se desespero por sacarte de ahí. - maldijo internamente pues ya no podía hacer otra cosa, había hablado sin pensar.

-Es que, ¿estas celoso acaso? - acercó su rostro al del pelirrojo que aun sentado, quedó acorralado por los brazos del moreno.

-Claro que no, imbécil. - se puso de pie golpeando el rostro de ese fastidioso chico.

-¡Tonto Bakagami, eso dolió!

-No seas llorón, así ya estamos a mano. - pensó bien, en ningún momento se habían presentado como para que ya existiera un apodo y peor aun, un beso entre ellos. -¡Maldito Ahomine!

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír sin tener una razón, Aomine estaba en verdad alegre y Kagami auguraba buenos días en ese colegio.

Cuando el director terminó su cita con unos padres, no encontró a ningún rebelde alumno que alterara su colegio. Claro, los chicos habían huido a la azotea.

.

Kagami se acopló a su nuevo colegio sin problema alguno, los almuerzos eran buenos, y el equipo de baloncesto de lo mejor en Japón, para su edad.

No tardó en estar en el primer equipo y aunque tenía que batallar para entrar a los juegos pues, sus compañeros también eran buenos, cuando lo hacía y a la par de Aomine, todo lo valía.

Supo relacionarse con todos los miembros del equipo, todos eran diferentes pero igual de talentosos, incluso Momoi Satsuki que siempre tenía nueva información de sus contrincantes. En América sólo se relacionaba con su hermano y Álex, así que estar con otra chica que gustaba de su deporte favorito era nuevo para él.

Si. Era algo nuevo, tanto como un titán devora dulces, un excéntrico del horóscopo, un modelo fastidioso, un capitán controlador que se enteraba hasta de sí dormitabas en clase de historia japonesa y...

- _¡Ahhh!_ \- un muchacho sin presencia que se aparecía cuando no lo esperabas.

Todos eran asombrosos a su manera, pero si tenía que escoger sin duda Aomine era su opción favorita. Aunque nunca lo diría abiertamente.

Siempre que se encontraban jugaban videojuegos, y le hacía compañía en el departamento en el que apenas y su padre iba. Tenían los mismos gustos, a excepción en las hamburguesas. Al moreno le gustaban de teriyaki y robar de las de Kagami, de nadie más. _Sólo_ de Kagami.

Aun así había algo que no cuadraba, y era que siendo Aomine tan buen jugador no lo dejaran participar en un partido completo, ni siquiera en sus _one vs one_ podían excederse pues siempre aparecía alguien casualmente a poner fin a su encuentro.

-Kaga-chin. Mine-chin. - el enorme pelivioleta ingresó a la cancha. -Aka-chin dice que invita los helados.

-No queremos. - respondió Aomine sin preguntarle a Kagami si estaba de acuerdo. -Sigue jugando Bakagami.

Las enormes zancadas de Murasakibara los alertó, en un descuido del moreno la enorme mano de su compañero se llevo su balón.

-¡Oi! ¡Devuelve eso! - le atacó el moreno yendo detrás suyo.

-Aka-chin dijo que sólo nos convidaría si vamos todos.

-Ahomine, déjalo. - le persuadio Kagami, mientras lo tomaba del brazo. -Quiero una paleta, vamos.

Aomine no podía negarse ante esa sonrisa.

.

Aquella tarde la habían pasado entre risas y bromas, pero la pelirrosa del grupo no mostraba una sonrisa completa.

-Momoi-san. - el peliceleste a su lado le llamo. -¿Todo bien?

-Tetsu-kun. - le miró con duda. -Kagamin no sabe lo de Dai-chan.

Aunque lo dijo segura, realmente buscaba la confirmación a su sospecha. Su amigo no estaba siendo sincero con el pelirrojo.

-Se lo dirá cuando sea el momento. - la calmó Kuroko, aunque ella temía por esa respuesta pues en una semana dudaba que el moreno por fin hablara.

.

Ese fin de semana Aomine se quedó en su hogar, habían rentado unas películas para la tarde esa en la que también logró conocer al padre ausente de Kagami, por unos minutos. Ánimo a su amigo cuando el hombre se marchó a una junta importante con inversionistas.

-Podría ausentarme hasta el lunes. - le dijo dejando abatido a su hijo, causando que Aomine optará por callar y sólo hacer olvidar el pesado momento a su amigo.

-Aomine. - lo llamó en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-¿Huh?

-Él dijo que estaríamos juntos y apenas lo veo. - suspiro frustrado a sabiendas que era escuchado. -Tú no me mientas.

Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de ambos, pues Kagami no sabía por que le importaba en sí, que Aomine le engañara y al moreno le afectaba pues tendría que hacerlo, aunque sea a medias.

-El lunes no iré a la escuela.

-¿Por qué? - se giró sobre su cuerpo tratando de ver a su amigo sin resultados.

-Tengo que ir a médico por un chequeo general. - trató de restarle la importancia que esa visita al hospital tenía.

-Pero estas bien, ¿no?

-Si, si. - lo tranquilizó. -Sólo serán unas vacunas.

.

El lunes siguiente paso sin pena ni gloria, pues al ausentarse Aomine nada funcionó como siempre aunque Kagami lo había intentado, se sentía raro al no tener al moreno a su lado para retarse entre sí con lo que se les ocurriera y sus compañeros, iban distraídos. Casi como si estuvieran preocupados.

Al terminar el día escolar Kagami decidió marcarle al moreno, pero para su decepción no obtuvo respuesta de este. Un sentimiento de tristeza lo atacó de repente, decidió ignorarlo pues al día siguiente lo vería, sin duda.

Se dispuso a dirigirse pero una voz lo detuvo en el sitio, casi como su corazón en ese momento. -Kagami-kun, creo que tenemos que hablar.

-¡Maldición! - se sostuvo el pecho dramático, pero sin esquivar la mirada de su amigo. -De acuerdo, tú dirás.

.

No sabían que decirse, se alegraban de verse eso era claro pero, no era como cuando lo hacían para jugar baloncesto, en esta ocasión era diferente.

Aomine se encontraba en un habitación enorme con algunas cuantas personas también, adultos y varios niños más pequeños, todos enfermos combatiendo un mismo enemigo.

Kagami conocía a su amigo, Aomine estaba dando todo por salir adelante aunque no hablara de ello, estaba batallando pero, por primera vez desde que Kuroko le dijo que el moreno estaba enfermo, la sensación de perderlo se hizo más dañina y más real en su corazón.

Aomine aún conectado al medicamento, pudo vislumbrar la pesadumbre en esa mirada rubí que tanto amaba, hizo una mueca ante esto pues eso era lo que menos quería.

Le incomodaba que Kagami dejara de tratarlo como lo hacía desde que lo conoció por eso dudo cuando Momoi le avisó que esa mañana lo visitaría en la quimioterapia, no quería que le tuviera lástima sino, que siguiera sonriéndole y retándole como el Bakagami que le gustaba.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, una buena dosis de su luz.

.

Para fortuna de ambos Kagami encontró el tema perfecto para iniciar una plática ahora que se reencontraban.

-¿Que eso? - señaló la caja de plástico que colgaba y daba justo en el catéter de Aomine. El moreno sonrió con un poco de vergüenza ante el descubrimiento de su pelirrojo. -¿Por qué tiene la imagen de Iron Man?

-Es que Daiki-chan es de acero. - gritó una pequeña niña que también recibía su medicamento, ella llevaba una caja decorativa pero no pudo mirar que logo llevaba el suyo.

-Aquí nos animan con _la fórmula secreta del superhéroe_ para recuperarnos. - el peliazul le hizo un guiño en complicidad, su rostro se sintió arder. Aomine se miraba tan lindo haciendo reír a sus pequeños compañeros de quimioterapia.

-Debiste elegir al Capitán America. - el moreno le sonrió socarrón.

-Ja, no le llega a los talones a Iron Man.

Las risas de los niños acrecentaron cuando los muchachitos se embarcaron en una de sus tantas peleas de siempre hasta qué una enfermera los reprendió, pues Daiki no debía sobresaltarse.

No podían arriesgarse a perturbar el buen día de Aomine, provocando las náuseas acostumbradas por las quimios, con tanta agitación.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho? - el pelirrojo por fin interrumpió el silencio que se formo entre ellos después de la llamada de atención. -Pensé que éramos amigos.

-Lo somos. - hizo una mueca. -Sólo que quería que siguieras siendo el mismo Bakagami de siempre y no que me trataras distinto como los demás lo hacen.

-Tch, nadie te trata distinto. - lo pensó un poco. -Ahomine.

-Piensa, ¿por qué crees que Akashi no me deja jugar desde el inicio en los partidos? - sonrió con diversión.

-Lo hacen por tu bien, no los culpes. - lo reprendió con una sonrisa. -No dejaré de tratarte como el Ahomine que eres.

-¿Que es _Ahu_ -...? - la pequeñita que de nueva cuenta se acercaba a ellos, fue callada al momento por la mano del moreno.

-Eso no debes decirlo o me regañaran. ¿De acuerdo? - la pequeña asintió.

-Pero respondanme una pregunta.

-Dime. - la animó el moreno, pero la sonrisa de Kagami la termino de convencer.

-¿Son novios? - el rostro de ambos chicos enrojeció. -Jajaja, ¡lo sabía!

La niña salió corriendo donde su madre, pues ya había terminado su tratamiento y confirmado la duda que compartía sin saber con los muchachos.

-¿Por qué no la corregiste? - cuestionó Kagami mientras se rascaba la nuca. Aomine sólo lo miro pensativo.

-No me molesta, ¿a ti si? - ensancho su sonrisa cuando sin obtener una respuesta, Kagami unió su mano a la del moreno como tal.

Era un avance, no era el mejor lugar pero, era un avance. Aomine pensaba ya en cómo se le declararía al pelirrojo sin saber que él también quería algo más especial para su aún amigo.

-¿Volverás a la escuela?

-Nunca creí decir esto, pero ahora incluso con más entusiasmo. - Aomine se carcajeo ante el rostro avergonzado de Kagami y este a pesar de su reacción, lo imitó.

.

Durante esa semana Kagami siguió frecuentadose con el moreno; es cierto que en los hospitales eran muy estrictos en el trato de enfermedades tan duras como el cáncer, pero siendo la familia Akashi una de las benefactoras del hospital, así cómo el tener en su plantilla al reconocido médico Midorima Shino, los jóvenes de Teiko aprovechaban todo el tiempo autorizado para estar con su amigo, además estas visitas recargaban de ánimos al peliazul. Para no decir que sólo el joven de cejas raras era el que lograba que Aomine comiera, pues nunca se negaba a los alimentos que este llevaba e infiltraba para él.

-Entonces, la semana que viene regresarás a clases.

-Ye _p_ , me siento mucho mejor. - estiró sus brazos, haciendo sonar sus huesos. -Además prefiero la escuela a sentarme deprimido, a esperar la siguiente quimio.

Kagami ordenaba sin petición previa las prendas de su amigo en la pequeña maleta, ya lo habían dado de alta y sabía que la señora Aomine pronto iría y realizaría aquello, así que mejor le aligeraba la carga.

Además mientras más rápido saliera el moreno de ahí, mejor.

-Cuando me arrollaste el primer día, creí que eras un buscapleito más.

-¡Pero si me disculpe contigo! - lo mal miró el moreno. -Eso no con todos.

-Lo sé. - Kagami recordó el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente aquel día, comenzó a reír haciendo que Aomine se ofuscara. -Tu corte a rape no te hizo justicia, creí que eras un chico problema y lo eres pero no como los de América.

-No sé si eso es ofensa, o halago. Yo creo que me veo genial. - acarició la curvatura de su cráneo. -Pero te hubiera enamorado más rápido con mi cabello largo. - sonrió ladino causando que el otro se sonrojara. -Lo corte por que no es agradable verlo caerse.

Kagami se quedó en silencio, demasiadas emociones en una oración, quería animarlo pero tocó un tema delicado, además Aomine parecía normal lanzando coqueteos y él no sabía como continuar con ello.

-Taiga. - lo llamó, apoyando su frente en su hombro. -Normal como siempre, no cambies nada. - no hubo respuesta, más que la mano de Kagami acariciando su cabeza.

-Mis niños ya... ¡Disculpen, si interrumpo algo! - se excusó la madre del moreno, haciendo que estos se alejaran entre sí y Kagami mutara aún más en el ser carmesí que últimamente era.

-Ya tengo el alta y los llevaré a comer en cuanto arregle la maleta.

-No se preocupe, esta lista. - se la enseño a la fémina que miró como estaba bien ordenada.

-¡Taiga-chan eres tan bueno! - lo abrazo agradecida mientras de soslayo veía y le susurraba un mensaje a su hijo. - _Apurate o te lo roban._

-¡Deja de abrazarlo! - ignorando lo comentado por su madre, la regaño por su gesto, ella sólo sonrió enternecida al notar el rubor en el rostro de su muchacho, amaba que estuviera tan contento.

.

Los días siguientes Aomine se reincorporó a la escuela, todos se encontraban animados por ellos, a excepción de él mismo que empezaba a resentir que no pudiera participar en los partidos.

Kagami, Kuroko, Momoi y Kise eran parte de los encargados para animarlo, en cambio los demás muchachos eran los que vigilaban que no incumpliera con el entrenamiento ligero que ahora llevaba.

Uno de esos días, después de ir por helados, Kagami supo más de Aomine.

-Entonces a los ocho fuiste diagnosticado. - el moreno asintió. -¿Como se dieron cuenta?

-Regresaba de atrapar insectos, me había dado un buen golpe con una rama mientras subía a un árbol. - Aomine suspiro entristecido. -Cuando mi madre me vio me riño bastante, curo las raspaduras y entonces noto que mi cuello estaba hinchado.

Kagami miro instintivamente la piel descubierta de esa área, en el cuerpo de su amigo.

-El médico le dijo que era normal, pero no fue así. - las manos de ambos chicos se encontraron, Aomine le agradeció por los ánimos. -Con la quimioterapia todo se resolvió, y ahora será igual ya verás.

-P-pero, ¿y sino es así?

-Me operarán. - respondió sin más el peliazul, la tensión en el agarre de su amigo lo alertó. -Y regresaré con más fuerza para derrotarte en los _one vs one_. - canturreo burlón.

-¡Quisieras tontomine! - le reclamó alegre, enserio trataría de ser positivo. No podía dejar que sea él al que se le tenga que animar.

Aomine ante esa sonrisa, se sintió valiente así que arrastró al pelirrojo a un callejón.

-¿Q-que haces? - pregunto nervioso Kagami ante la cercanía del peliazul a sus labios.

-Dijiste que con mi corte parezco un chico malo, y quiero hacer lo que uno haría. - ante esas palabras no pudo evitar sonrojarse. -Eres un pervertido Bakagami, no de eso hablaba pero si quieres. - hablo sugerente, cual chico con experiencia que él no era.

-Idiota, d-déjame en paz. - trató de alejarse de esos brazos color chocolate que lo encerraban entre el muro y el chico de mirada marina.

-Vale, lo siento. - sonrió apenado pero sin soltar a su par. -Sólo dame un beso y ya no te acosaré, al menos hasta que seamos mayores o que tu quieras.

-No quiero. - se cruzó de brazos manteniendo a raya al moreno. -Dices muchas incoherencias.

-No son incoherencias, te quiero a mi lado. - sonrió con toda la seguridad que tenía. -Oh, mira un perro.

Kagami se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de su amigo, era sucio pero Aomine no se arrepentía de nada. -¿D-donde está?

-Ya se fue. - aferró más el cuerpo de Kagami al suyo. -Gracias por tratarme como siempre.

El de mirada rubí, aunque nervioso oculto con cuidado su rostro en el cuello del moreno. -Te quiero, ¿como no hacerlo?

El moreno rompió el momento después de un par de minutos, pues ya se había portado lo suficientemente mal con su chico. -Vamos a casa, mi mamá quería que te invitara a comer.

Aomine lo arrastro de nuevo de la mano, pero ahora el envalentonado era otro.

Y como Aomine lo había hecho en su primer beso, Kagami lo atrajo hacia él sorprendiendolo, este no tardó en responderle pues su pelirrojo besaba de forma espectacular, ¿como no tratar de hacerlo igual?

Se apegaron de nuevo al muro, pero para desgracia del moreno, entre su empeño de no dejarse opacar y esos impulsos de bajar cada vez un poco más sus manos en ese trasero que el pelirrojo se cargaba, le cedió un poco de control a este. - _Mgh_.

Ese pequeño gemido los separo, ambos con el rostro sonrojado.

-Se hace tarde. - respondieron al mismo tiempo. Caminaron veloces sin mirarse a la cara, Kagami se sentía un tanto orgulloso y Aomine sumamente sorprendido.

.

Los días pasaban y aunque en ocasiones Daiki faltaba al colegio por algún malestar, de ahí en más los días eran buenos. Y Kagami estaba dispuesto a hacerlo mejor para su moreno, que pronto al hospital iría de nuevo.

-Akashi, por favor. - le suplicó el pelirrojo mayor al de menor estatura. -Si Daiki no juega en el próximo partido estará sin animo para seguir el tratamiento. Lo conoces bien.

El capitán pareció meditarlo, tanta insistencia de parte de los demás miembros del equipo hizo al menos que lo hiciera, además Aomine se veía repuesto.

-En el último cuarto y solamente si veo que está bien.

-¡Genial! - exclamo feliz. -Le diré enseguida a ese Ahomine.

-Taiga. -lo llamó -Vigilalo. - el mas alto asintió, saliendo veloz donde su peliazul.

.

El día del partido había llegado, Aomine por su parte se sentía nervioso, por volver a jugar y por lo que le diría a Kagami después del juego.

-¿Estas listo Daiki? - le pregunto su madre desde la entrada a su habitación, haciendo que saliera presuroso del baño.

-¿Irás? - le pregunto animado, viendo enseguida como su madre asentía. -Papá no obtuvo el permiso, ¿cierto?

-Sabes que luego los necesitara, así que sacrifica esto para estar contigo después. - se acercó donde su cabizbajo muchacho. -Además sabe que si iba te pondrías más nervioso por lo que harás luego.

-¡Ehhh! - se sorprendió ante esto pero siguió caminando detrás de su progenitora que reía burlona. -¿Que tanto les has dicho señora?

Si, el día pintaba para bien.

.

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí, el enamorado de mirada rubí, se decía así mismo como mantra que ganar ese partido juntos y su confesión serían un aliciente efectivo para el de ojos zafiro cuando recibiera su tratamiento al día siguiente. Nada podía fallar.

-Kagami-kun. - le saco de su limbo personal su amigo peliceleste. -¿Serás cursi como Midorima-kun lo fue cuando se me declaró?

-¡ _Uuh_ , Midorimacchi! - canturreo el rubio divertido ante el carmín en el rostro de su amigo.

-C-callense, no se de lo que habla. - siguió buscando en el locker del vestidor algo en lo más recóndito de este. Ósea, nada.

-Entonces, ¿Kagami-kun? - ahora el número diez de Teiko, era el avergonzado.

-Lo haré y ya, él entenderá.

Ninguno de los presentes lo atosigo más, pues Aomine llegó en ese momento donde ellos.

Las miradas discretas entre los enamorados no pasó desapercibida para nadie, sólo hizo que se intrigaran aún más por saber lo que ese día les deparaba.

.

Cada enceste, cada finta, incluso cada bote del balón era para Aomine y no solo el moreno lo había notado.

-Momoicchi. - le llamo con voz moderada el rubio del equipo, la pelirrosa aparto la vista del partido para acercarse a su amigo justo en el momento en el que Kagami clavaba de forma majestuosa el balón. -¿Soy yo o Kagamicchi se le esta declarando a Aominecchi?

-Lo esta haciendo. - le respondió sin más la chica.

Kise se sonrojo ante la confirmación, Kagami si que era directo. Esas sonrisas que le mandaba a su amigo en cada movimiento era como si se las diera enfrente de todo el auditorio escolar mientras le entonaba una canción.

Suspiro, había comenzado a fantasear como sus hermanas pero es que enserio esperaba encontrar algún día, un chico lindo que toque la guitarra y se le declare de esa forma.

.

El juego avanzó perfecto, iban ganando y se estaban divirtiendo. Kagami miraba insistentemente a Akashi, todo con tal de que no olvidara su promesa. El capitán estaba harto, por ello como pequeña reprimenda al iniciar el último cuarto Aomine seguía sentado en el banquillo, ofuscado al igual que su chico.

Estaban tan enfrascados en su mal mirar al capitán que cuando el pitido de cambio se dio, Aomine tardo en reaccionar.

-Vamos Aominecchi, lucete. - le animo su rubio amigo. -¡Gana cariño! - le grito su madre. -Denme un dulce. - comento Murasakibara.

Los últimos minutos del encuentro fueron de tensión, el moreno dejaba anonadados con su tiro sin forma y los pases en conjunto con Kuroko y su pelirrojo, a quien le sonreía sugerente en cada enceste.

Justamente por Kagami realizó una jugada compartida con Midorima. Las parejas de ambos si que no se esperaban tal acto.

Cuando recibió el pase, Aomine lanzo el balón en una posición bastante paralela al piso, y aunque el punto se dio mandando a el equipo de Teiko directo a la final, lo que ocurrió después opaco su victoria.

-¡Dai-chan! - grito la pelirrosa al ver a su amigo todavía tirado, la progenitora del moreno ya bajaba veloz las gradas.

-¡Daiki! - lo abrazo Kagami apanicado. -¡Hey, reacciona t-tonto! Por favor...

.

Esa tarde los muchachos del equipo se despidieron a las puertas del hospital, no podrían ver a Daiki y aunque bien podían ponerse de niños mimados, sabían que era lo correcto.

-Kagami-kun, ¿te acompañamos a casa? - ofreció Kuroko a lado de su chico peliverde.

-No, caminaré necesito estar sólo pero, gracias. - se despidió de sus amigos.

Él no necesitaba estar solo, más bien sólo quería a Aomine, y una forma de entrar sin ser visto.

Pero, al final no había podido hacer ninguna de las cosas que se veían en las películas, simplemente fue y le dio al guardia todo el dinero que traía encima, el tipo se apiado del muchacho.

-Actúa seguro, que nadie te vea y no tardes niño. - asintió, mientras el hombre le marcaba en el elevador el piso donde según Aomine estaba. Hizo un puchero, él ya sabía usar el elevador.

.

No tardo en encontrarlo, ya existía un _algo_ que siempre lo llevaba directamente al moreno, tal vez por esa razón estaba ahí. Quería darle un nombre a ese sentimiento que le alteraba el corazón sólo con verlo, ese sentimiento que después del partido se suponía iba a dejar salir.

-¿D-Daiki? - le hablo con un susurro mientras le acariciaba la cara. -Hey, no rompí las reglas para que tu no despiertes.

A pesar del reclamo, nunca lo sacudió ni nada, pues sabía que el moreno debía descansar y él se conformaba con sólo verlo.

Se acercó a sus labios y le dio un casto beso, se dispuso a marcharse pero su mano fue tomada de repente. -Ni una bata de enfermera Taiga, que poco creativo eres.

El rostro de Kagami enrojecio, ese maldito eromine sabía como arruinar el momento. Además, se sentía pillado pues al ingresar al hospital fue lo primero que pensó, hacerse con una bata de enfermería.

-Daiki, déjalo en paz. El muchacho esforzandote por ti y tu lo arruinas con tu bocota. - la voz hizo brincar del susto a los enamorados.

-¿V-viejo? - Kagami trago grueso, ¿el papá de Aomine había visto todo? -¿Que haces a oscuras?

-Dormir, se suponía que a estas horas todos deberían estar durmiendo.

-L-lo siento. - se disculpó el pelirrojo.

-Oh, no te preocupes. - le respondió el hombre mientras se ponía de pie. -Iré a ver si alcanzo a tu madre Daiki, así cuando se marche puede llevarse a nuestro segundo hijo a casa.

-Ya sabía que te había dicho todo, ¡esa mujer! - desvío el rostro abochornado el joven paciente.

-Por eso la amo, me tiene bien informado. - sonrió burlón el hombre, Kagami añoro por un momento que su padre fuera como él. -Hijo, tienes todo el permiso de mantenerlo a raya como sea.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Jajajaja le decía a Kagami-kun. - el moreno mayor salió riendo del cuarto, los jóvenes se mantuvieron callados, el pelirrojo aún más avergonzado.

-Entonces, querías verme. -captó la atención de su chico, sonriéndole sincero y recibiendo el mismo gesto de esos labios que ahora anhelaba volver a besar.

-Nos diste un buen susto. - hablo cabizbajo el de mirada rubí.

-Lo siento, arruine el pase a la final.

-Eso no es lo que importa. - hizo una mueca. -Nos quedan partidos por compartir.

-Hasta que me diste el sí.

-¿Cual sí? Tú deberías responderme. - se quejó el pelirrojo, siendo tomado del cuello por su ahora novio.

-Te quiero Bakagami. - lo beso enérgico como en realidad no se encontraba, pero con Kagami a su lado las energías siempre le regresaban.

.

Los días anteriores todo pareció normal, ambos chicos esperaban que el moreno recibiera el alta pero esto al final nunca ocurrió pues habían decidido ponerle fecha a la operación de Aomine.

Pero, ¿por qué en el último partido del torneo? ¿Por qué en ese día justo, tenían que operarlo?

Kagami, no. Todo el equipo de Teiko estaba nervioso, y no porqué pudieran perder acaso, sino que se preocupaban por no estar a lado de su amigo en ese momento.

-Ganen y no se preocupen por mí. - los miro a cada uno con decisión, un día antes de su encuentro.

-Obedeceré. - le sonrió a su mejor amiga. -No me escabulliré a ningún lado. - Momoi lo abrazo con cariño, era su hermano y aunque había vivido desde el principio las dolencias de Aomine no dejaba de preocuparse. -Toma fotos, videos, ¡todo!

Los muchachos lo abrazaron, le deseaban lo mejor pues si la cirugía salía bien, su amigo podría entrar en remisión.

Murasakibara le dejo un maibou edición especial para cuando saliera de cirugía; Midorima le dejo el lucky item de virgo del día siguiente, la enorme langosta con una cinta dorada en la pinza, había conseguido hacer reír como un niño al moreno. La verdad era que el objeto de la suerte era la cinta pero Midorima nunca lo admitiría.

Kise lloriqueo un poco, Akashi le deseo lo mejor y Kuroko... Él hablo sobre fotografías de Kagami en el vestidor pero un escandalizado moreno le advirtió que se mantuviera lejos de su novio.

Los chicos salieron dejando sólo al par de enamorados, en realidad esperaban que la operación saliera bien para que sus amigos volvieran a ser los tontos alegres de siempre.

-¿No me dirás nada? - le cuestionó al callado pelirrojo a su lado. -No se supone ¿que deberías espantarme el miedo?

Kagami lo miro sorprendido, acababa de animar a sus compañeros y ahora le decía eso. Se acercó a la cama de su chico y besándolo con cariño le expresó su sentir así como bien lo llamaba Aomine, con una dosis de su luz.

.

Hace cinco años desde aquel día, todavía recordaba el nervio que tenía cuando se despidió de Aomine, le había prometido que lo vería apenas la anestesia cediera.

Su chico le había agradecido todo los momentos que compartió a su lado, el pelirrojo lo mal miro y le dijo que al día siguiente le cobraría esa tontería. Pues ese agradecimiento parecía despedida y eso, era lo último en lo qué quería pensar.

Ganaría ese torneo con sus amigos, y su chico recuperaría su salud eso era en lo que quería tener en mente.

Hace cinco años ganó ese torneo con la llamada "GoM" habían tenido su mejor juego y todo era por un motivo, Kagami salió veloz sin siquiera celebrar con los directivos del colegio. Apenas y había mantenido su paciencia para que Momoi tomara una fotografía, tenía que llegar al hospital y así lo hizo.

Para su infortunio nadie lo recibió y aunque creyó que eso era algo negativo, luego noto que los padres de su novio sólo se le habían adelantado y ya estaban dentro de la habitación con su hijo.

Sonrió, pues ese fue el momento en el que su chico volvió a nacer.

Conmovido por los recuerdos, se abrazo al cálido cuerpo a su lado.

Acarició alguno de los largos mechones azules que comenzaban a cubrir rebeldes, la frente de su amado. Delineo su rostro con sus dedos, acariciando despacio esos labios que tanto amaba besar, sus manos se dirigieron a su cuello encontrándose con las marcas de su pasado.

Esas cicatrices aunque prácticamente lisas, Kagami las conocía muy bien. Las beso sin tratar de borrarlas pues eran parte de su historia juntos. Sin querer sus caricias despertaron a la fiera pantera que dormía.

-No me incites Bakagami, duermete ya. - el pelirrojo sonrió travieso aunque la sensación de preocupación en su estomago se esparcio por todo el y eso el moreno lo percato. -¿Que te pasa?

-Mañana tienes revisión.

-Lo sé. - le respondió sin más.

-¿Como estás? - lo encaro el pelirrojo, él siempre había estado pendiente de Aomine y aunque lo conocía muy bien, siempre podía escaparsele algo.

-Estoy bien Taiga. - atrajo a su tigre hacia él. -Todo saldrá bien, como siempre y sino, pues no me dejo y ya.

Kagami intento sonreír, confiaría plenamente en que Aomine no se dejaría si acaso su mayor enemigo regresaba, si temía que ocurriese pero él tampoco daría por vencido. No dejaría que los separaran.

Nunca sin pelear como lo hicieron desde su primer beso y los otros que le siguieron.

Desde esa primera dosis, todo lo enfrentarían juntos.

* * *

 _Bueno, y así termino esta historia. :) Resaltando el positivismo ante una adversidad, eso es algo que he aprendido con el tiempo._

 _Espero en verdad, que les gustara y que me digan su opinión pues enserio, me hará sumamente feliz._


End file.
